


'Til Death Do Us Part

by benjaminrussell



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Murder, Nightmares, spoilers in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: “‘til death do us part,” Buck snickered, surveying with satisfaction the sight of the people who were the closest to parental figures he had lying dead at his feet.Buck visits his friends and family, leaving a trail of bodies in his wake.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	'Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> This developed from a discussion about serial killers and ...yeah. XD

“Hey Buckaroo,” Athena said with a friendly smile as she opened her front door to him. “Bobby’s not home yet.”

“Oh no, I’m here for you.” Buck returned her smile, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket. “Mind if I come in?”

“Of course, please do. I’ve just got home so I was about to put a pot of coffee on. Would you like some?” Athena stepped back and waved Buck inside, closing the door behind him.

“Please.” Buck took the few steps down into the living room, heading for the sofa and letting Athena pass him on her way to the kitchen. He passed his gaze over the room, casually inspecting it as if something might have changed since he was last there.

“How are you?” Athena called through as she filled the machine with water.

“I’m great thanks,” Buck replied, grinning at the thought of what he had planned for the day.

His eyes alighted on the firepit and the poker hanging next to it. _Perfect._ He crossed the room, lifting the poker from its hook quietly, and swung it to test the weight. Satisfied, he held it behind his back and stepped into the kitchen, waiting until Athena turned her back to him to open the cupboard that she kept the mugs in. Then he brandished the poker, swung it up over his head, and brought it down as hard as he could. It made a satisfying, squishy thud as it embedded in the back of her skull, so he yanked it out and swung again, aiming for the same spot. The second blow sent her crumpling to the ground, the mug she’d just picked up shattering on the tiles next to her. Buck hefted the poker again just in case, but Athena was still. He waited a few moments longer to be sure, and then stepped back to admire his handiwork.

Athena had slumped sideways when she fell, and was now sprawled on the kitchen tiles, the back of her head a matted mess of blood and viscera. Blood was rapidly pooling around her skull, and there was a splatter of it over the floor too from when Buck had hit her. There was also blood splatter on his clothes, but his jeans and boots were black so it wouldn’t show, and he was fairly sure he had a spare t-shirt in his jeep.

The faint sound of a car parking up jolted him into action. He wiped the end of the poker on Athena’s sweater and quickly returned it to its hook, before hiding out of sight.

The front door opened not long after, and then Bobby called out, “I’m home!”

Buck could hear Bobby’s footsteps on the stairs, and a few noises that sounded like him putting down his work stuff, before the older man called out again. “Athena?”

Buck resisted the urge to giggle, forcing himself to stay quiet and not spoil the surprise. Sure enough, Bobby then walked through into the kitchen, crying out as soon as he saw his wife’s body. He went to his knees next to her and immediately put two fingers to her neck to check for a pulse, even if he would surely know the likelihood of her having survived that much blood loss was basically zero.

Silently stepping out from his hiding place, Buck closed the distance between them and got his arm around Bobby’s neck before he noticed or had a chance to fight back. Being crouched down as Bobby was worked to Buck’s advantage, making it harder for Bobby to fight him off. He tried, of course, but Buck wasn’t one of the strongest people in the firehouse for nothing, so despite how much Bobby struggled, Buck was able to keep his arm locked around Bobby’s neck. He squeezed until Bobby went limp, kept up the pressure for a minute or two longer, and then loosened his grip. With Bobby still slumped against him, Buck moved his hands so that he was almost cradling Bobby’s head, before sharply twisting, snapping Bobby’s neck for good measure. Only then did he let go, letting Bobby’s body fall to the floor next to his wife’s.

“‘til death do us part,” Buck snickered, surveying with satisfaction the sight of the people who were the closest to parental figures he had lying dead at his feet.

They definitely couldn’t be mistaken for simply being asleep. He still had work to do though, so he swept out of the room and headed for the door, pausing only to rifle through Athena’s bag. _Yes!_ He was in luck – she must have literally just arrived home before Buck turned up, because her gun was still in there instead of being locked away in her gun safe. Stealing it, as well as the handcuffs that were also in there, he tucked the gun into the back of his waistband, and then hurried to his jeep.

Buck’s next stop was the firehouse. He parked in his usual spot and headed inside, happy to see it was quiet. It would make his job easier if there was no-one around to get in the way. Spotting Chimney heading into the locker room, Buck beelined in that direction, keeping his footsteps quiet. As he passed the fire truck, he helped himself to an axe, appreciating the familiar weight in his hand, before letting himself into the locker room and heading around the corner after his friend.

“Oh hey, Buck. I didn’t think you were working today?” Chimney raised an eyebrow.

“I have some stuff I need to do.” Buck gave him a grin that was closer to baring his teeth, and then raised the axe. “Like this.”

Before Chimney could raise his hands or back away, reaction slow as his guard was down, Buck swung the axe and brought it down on Chimney’s chest. Chimney managed to move back just enough that the blade didn’t fully embed in his chest, but it still sliced a deep gash down his front.

“Buck, what-” Was all Chimney managed to cry out before Buck swung the axe again, sending a spray of blood across the floor and the lockers next to them.

He swung again and again, keeping going even after Chimney collapsed to the floor, not letting up until he heard the snap of Chimney’s breastbone. Then he buried the axe in Chimney’s heart and left it there, grinning the feral grin again at the utter carnage in front of him.

He washed the blood off his hands but didn’t bother with the rest, no longer caring if there were blood stains on his clothes. Then he wandered back out into the main room of the firehouse, looking for any sign of Hen. She wasn’t in the ambulance, so he headed upstairs, spotting her in the kitchen area washing up. She looked around at the sound of footsteps, expression turning to one of horror when she saw Buck and the state of him.

“What happened?” She demanded, quickly drying her hands, and hurried over to him.

“Something terrible.” Buck pretended to be distraught, just long enough for her to reach where he was stood at the top of the stairs.

When she reached out to check him over, he grabbed her arms and flung her sideways, right at the stairs. He caught her look of betrayal in the split second before she went tumbling down. She tried to grab the railing, but the momentum was too great, and she soon landed in a heap at the bottom, neck bent at such an unnatural angle that Buck could tell she was dead from the balcony. Whistling happily, he skipped down the stairs and hopped over Hen’s body, leaving her (and Chimney) for one of his fellow firefighters to discover.

A short while later, he pulled up outside Maddie’s apartment complex. He checked that Athena’s gun was loaded, turned the safety off, and then headed inside.

“Maddie?” He called out as he let himself into her apartment, cocking his head as he listened out for her approach.

“Hey Buck,” Maddie called back, appearing from the kitchen. Like Hen, her expression turned from cheery to horrified as soon as she saw Buck. “Oh my god, what happened? Whose blood is that?”

“Mostly Chimney’s,” Buck replied with a wide grin.

He watched as Maddie clearly struggled to comprehend what was going on, unable or maybe just unwilling to connect the dots between Buck’s expression and the blood on his clothes. Then he brought the hand holding the gun out from behind him and pointed it at her head, squeezing the trigger twice in quick succession to put a bullet through her forehead and then one through her chest. If anyone deserved a quick death it was her. She’d suffered enough already, after all.

“Goodbye Maddie,” He murmured, before tossing the gun aside and retreating back the way he’d come.

One visit left to pay.

Buck padded through the Diaz house silently, knowing that out of all of his family and friends, Eddie had the highest chance of fighting Buck off. He slipped into Eddie’s bedroom, a small smile appearing on his face when he spotted the other man still fast asleep. Still keeping quiet, Buck crept to the head of the bed and slowly, silently handcuffed both of Eddie’s hands to the headboard. There. That should allow Buck to do what he wanted without Eddie being able to escape.

“Buck?” Eddie started to come around as Buck climbed onto the bed and straddled Eddie’s waist.

Still half asleep, it took Eddie a moment to realise he was restrained, but as soon as he tried to move his hands and found himself brought up short, he was suddenly wide awake. He yanked on the handcuffs, but both they and the headboard were sturdy, so there wasn’t anywhere Eddie could go. Buck picked up the kitchen knife that he’d brought in with him and traced a shallow line down the centre of Eddie’s chest, blood welling up in the knife’s wake. As soon as Buck lifted the knife away, Eddie bucked his hips, trying to knock Buck off, but Buck just clamped his knees and grinned down at him.

“Nope, you’re not getting out of this, _Edmundo_.”

Buck sliced another line down Eddie’s chest, Eddie’s struggling making it into a squiggle instead of a straight line, before changing his grip on the knife and plunging it between Eddie’s ribs. Eddie gave a soft ‘oof’ and stopped struggling, instead just looking up at Buck with a heartbroken expression. Buck responded by stabbing him again, this time in the stomach. He stabbed Eddie again and again, slowly working his way up Eddie’s body, until Eddie was choking on his own blood. Leaning down, Buck pressed a kiss to Eddie’s lips, ignoring the blood covering them, before finishing Eddie off by slitting his throat. He stroked Eddie’s cheek one last time, before turning the knife on himself and stabbing himself in the heart.

“All done,” He said, or maybe just thought, as he collapsed onto Eddie and faded out of consciousness.

*

Buck jolted awake to find Eddie leant over him, face tight with concern.

“Are you okay? You seemed like you were having a nightmare, but I couldn’t wake you.”

Buck immediately sat up, realised he was shaking, and cringed away from Eddie. The memory of killing his boyfriend right here in their bed was too fresh in his mind for him to be comfortable touching him, hating himself for even dreaming about it. Well, Eddie was right, it had definitely been a nightmare, but he still remembered the joy he’d felt during it as he murdered his friends and family. _Oh god._

“I think I might throw up.” He could feel the bile rising in his throat, but then Eddie was pressing the glass of water from his bedside table into Buck’s hands.

A few sips of water helped, and then he forced himself to properly look at Eddie, the faint light coming from the edges of the curtains enough to make it obvious that Eddie very much wasn’t dead or bloody. Buck set the glass down, taking deep breaths in an attempt to distance himself from the horror of the nightmare.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Eddie asked tentatively a few moments later, clearly having gathered that Buck _wasn’t_ okay.

“Not really.” Buck reached for Eddie’s hand, clutching it like a lifeline. “But I think I need to, otherwise it’ll just be going round and round in my head.”

Eddie sat quietly and waited, drawing small circles with his thumb on the back of Buck’s hand.

“I killed Athena,” Buck forced out, voice sounding choked even to his own ears. “And Bobby. And then Chimney and Hen. I even killed Maddie!”

Eddie pulled Buck into his arms and murmured, “They’re okay. They’re all okay.”

Part of Buck wanted to pull away, certain Eddie would hate him when he admitted the last part of his nightmare, but he forced that thought away. Eddie wouldn’t judge him for his nightmare any more than Buck would judge Eddie for his. Instead, he focused on the fact that his boyfriend was pressed against him, warm and very much alive.

“I handcuffed you to the bed and stabbed you over and over,” Buck whispered. “And then finally finished up by turning the knife on myself.”

“We’re both okay.” Eddie’s arms around him tightened, and Eddie pressed a kiss to Buck’s shoulder. “And I know for a fact that you’d never hurt anyone.”

Eddie pulled away just enough to look Buck in the eyes. “You wanna go sit in the living room for a bit?”

Buck nodded and let Eddie usher him out of bed and into the other room, both of them quiet so as to not wake Chris. They settled on the sofa, Eddie sat in the corner with Buck leaning back on him, partway between sitting and laying down. Eddie’s arms were back around him as soon as they were comfortable.

“What do you want to watch?” Eddie asked, breath tickling against Buck’s ear.

“Anything but another slasher movie.” Buck managed a weak chuckle, having realised that the horror movie they’d watched before going to bed had probably been the inspiration for his nightmare. That and the brutal call they’d attended earlier in the day. At least the horror was already fading, the nightmare standing no chance in the faint morning light.

They settled on an episode of a comedy show they’d seen before, and Buck let himself relax into Eddie, the warmth of his boyfriend pressed against his back chasing off the lingering remnants of the nightmare.

That was how Chris found them in the morning, both fast asleep and the TV having long since gone black. Needless to say, there’d been no more nightmares.


End file.
